1. Field of the Technology
This technology pertains generally to smart wearable devices and sensor networks and more particularly to a system of non-wearable and wearable sensor and processing devices with customized haptic feedback.
2. Discussion
Sensors placed on or around an individual can acquire biological or physical data in real time. Both non-invasive and invasive sensors, alone or collectively, can produce data that can be processed to determine the physical or mental status of the user at a particular instant and can demonstrate trends over time. Multiple sensors with the capability of collecting biological or physical data (heart rate, blood oxygen and sugar levels, body temperature and etc.) of a user can be applied with the use of wearable devices.
Other sensors can collect data on the environment including location, altitude, air pollution, pollen count, distance traveled, external temperature etc., can also be considered within the context of the sensor data obtained from a particular user of sensors of a wearable device.
However, there is no way for the sensor data or changes in sensor data from pre-defined levels to be effectively communicated to the user without a display interface. There is currently no customized haptic feedback for a wearable device, customizable by the high level contextual information created by raw sensor information.
Accordingly, there is a need for wearable devices and systems that have customizable haptic feedback based on the characteristics of the sensor data of the sensor apparatus.